Torture me softly with your Kisses
by IEatNinjas
Summary: Number 27 was a young, tortured, and emotionless slave whose only purpose was to have his virginity taken by a mafia heir who was about to reach adulthood. Torn and emotionally broken, will the young brunet find comfort in the arms of his new master?


_I have always been different._

He was constantly tortured.

He didn't know _when _it started… He didn't know _how _it started…

All he knew is that as long as he can remember, he had always been tortured.

Boys around his age, would normally go to school, gawk at their crushes, and experience the first signs of puberty.

But he was different.

He was in constant pain. He didn't know what school was, and he hardly liked people (since the only people he knew always tortured him) much less have a crush, and he experienced 'puberty' early.

He was sexually maltreated.

Sexual intercourse wise, he was still a virgin.

For some reasons, his employers were always careful on that part. They would make him hard and erect, teach him this and that (things fifteen year-old boys should _not _know), tease him, make him scream, moan and all those other things…

But they would always keep his body pure.

Sure, he was being tortured. But it was a type of torture that did not bruise his pale skin.

They would wrap his body in a mattress and then start hitting him to ensure pain but no bruises or injuries.

It was ingenious…

But it was cruel as well.

Everyday, they would leave his pale and naked body on the bed. Everyday, they would make him feel more lifeless than a doll. Everyday, he had to undergo fifteen to twenty torture and sexual sessions like this.

It was _so _cruel.

And he couldn't help wonder _why _they kept him alive…

I mean he wasn't a sexual slave… and when he was tortured they would make sure he wasn't injured…

So then what was his use?

That was all answered one day.

"It's finally time." A gruff voice outside the brunet's cell said. The brunet was only half-listening. He hugged his legs to his chest, head tilted and lying against his knees.

"The young master is finally sixteen. We can finally give _him_." The man snickered.

"Boy we sure worked on this one didn't we? We should get a promotion or something." Laughter followed the statement.

There was a rattling sound of keys and a loud squeak as the door was roughly opened.

"Come on, number 27, it's time to dress you up for your _new _master."

* * *

"You're finally gonna lose _it _today…" The man, his _employer_, said with a smirk.

No, 27, didn't say anything, as he looked down uninterestedly. He was dressed in rich clothes and he had been bathed with care and had been told to eat sweet food before he left with his _employer_.

"You know what I'm talking about don't you kid?" The employer said as he puffed the cigarette between his fingers. "Your new master will be taking your virginity from you tonight. Aren't you excited?"

Once again, the pale brunet didn't answer and the man felt a small pity for him. Of course, this 'kid' probably couldn't talk like the rest of his 'boys'.

"Ah, don't worry too much about it." The employer said for the sake of continuing the conversation. "It will hurt but I'm sure that after all the 'training'…" He chuckled at his rephrase for the word 'torture'. "…you won't feel a thing."

And all 27 did at that was just nod simply.

The man grinned at the obedience. It was nice seeing his broken toy obey unconditionally.

"Good."

* * *

Their carriage arrived at a grand manor on the outskirts of town. The moment they arrived, several men came to greet them and one young servant separated no. 27 from his employer.

"Well, I've delivered the goods." The employer stated as he extended his hand. The servant gave him a briefcase filled with money.

"Good job. Are you sure this one isn't damage?" The servant asked and the employer scoffed.

"He's probably the most pampered one of all." The employer said as he tilted his hat. "I leave him to you."

The servant nodded. "You should go before the masters find you."

The employer waved his hand airily. "Yes, yes… just call me when you need another one." He stated before he climbed into the carriage.

Once the door closed off behind him, the coach left.

"It's this way." The servant said to 27, who immediately knew that the statement meant 'to follow'.

"You will be staying at the master's room." The servant said briefly explaining to the brunet his reason for being here. "Today is the young master's sixteenth birthday, a path that leads to adulthood. There are traditions to be followed for him to be accepted into adulthood. One of those traditions involve taking the purity of a boy."

The servant opened the double oaked doors revealing a majestic room and a king-sized bed. "That's where you come in. You employer does business by selling the bodies of boys who have yet to be tampered with. Of course this is illegal in the real world, but in the mafia it cannot be avoided. We agree not to turn him in to the police if he helps us in securing boys like you for young mafia heirs."

No. 27 didn't say anything as he entered the room after the servant who was telling him to change out of his clothes and into robes. "Of course," The servant continued as he watched the brunet undress. "I'm sure you're wondering what'll happen to you after the ceremony. You don't need to worry. Usually, Families dispose of the 'boys' after the traditional ritual but we do it differently in the Yamamoto Family. If the young heir takes a liking to you, you can stay as his slave or something…"

_Sex slave…_

The brunet knew the hidden meanings behind those words.

"You should get into the bed and wait. I presume the ceremony for the rite of passage is almost done." The servant said as he went to the door. "Make sure you give young master a good time." He said before he closed the door.

No. 27 sat on the canopy bed obediently as he watched the clock with blank eyes.

_So it's finally here… _He couldn't help but think. _The purpose of my life has led to this moment…_

Lifeless brown eyes closed as the small body fell unto the bed.

_I just hope… that whatever happens next…_

_My life would improve even for a tiny bit after this._

* * *

It may have been minutes or hours, 27 didn't know since he never went to school anyway, when the door opened again.

It was already incredibly dark. The only things that lit the room were scented candles. 27 had his back on the bed's headboard and was watching as the door slowly opened to reveal the newcomer.

Brown eyes were more fixed on the bed sheets as the door fully opened and soft footsteps resounded in the room.

"Hello?" The voice was soft and gentle, a tone 27 has never heard before in his life. The brunet didn't budge as he felt the robe around him fall past his shoulders to reveal his pale skin. He could hear the footsteps come closer as the door closed.

27 closed his eyes and he inhaled deeply as he felt the person stand beside him.

"Excuse me…?" That was when the young slave looked up.

Amber eyes were the first thing that met his sights. Amber eyes filled with warmth, concern, and softness as you looked into them. The brunet blinked as he straightened up while the person before him-who looked like he was fifteen or sixteen, and whom he presumed to be the master- smiled uncertainly.

"Sorry to disturb but are you…?"

The brunet knew, that talking would only be a waste of time.

His employer had taught him that if he wanted to end something quickly he had to take the initiative. Like for example, one time he readily wrapped himself in the mattress at his old confinement so as not to waste more time on his torture sessions. All he knew was that he wanted them to end soon.

And so, that what 27 exactly did.

No, he didn't wrap himself in the mattress like a giant taco, but what he did was place his arms around his new _master _and kissed him.

Amber eyes widened as small yet strong arms pulled the raven-haired boy forward. And lips, lips as soft and sweet as marshmallows, pushed against his forcefully and yet, lifelessly.

"N-" He was barely able to let out a word as he watched with growing surprise and wide eyes as the brunet before him began to undress. "W-Wai-!"

But 27 wasted no time as he tackled his new _master _onto the bed after getting rid of the robe. He closed his eyes and readily opened his mouth as he moved his lips expertly against the raven-haired's pair of smooth lips.

The young master groaned softly at the feeling while 27, oblivious to everything around him went to work.

The brunet pulled back and he looked at the panting face of his master for a second before going back in to kiss down the tanned and smooth skin. His long and slender fingers began working on the expensive shirt of the teen below him as he busied himself with blowing soft kisses on the young master's neck.

_This is it… _27 thought emotionlessly as he discarded the expensive top of the other and proceeded to move on to the pants. _I'm really doing this… I'm really going to give it up…_

_I'm going to give up the last thing that has never been taken away from me…_

_My dignity…_

Fingers stopped with their motions as lifeless brown eyes widened when something blurred their vision. The brunet hovered over the black-haired, frozen as he watched tears fall from his eyes to the bare chest below him.

_I… I…_

27 looked at his hand, surprised at the sudden numb feeling spreading throughout his body.

_I… can't do it…?_

The brunet fell back onto the bed in a sitting position as he stared at his hands while he felt tears run down his face. He felt the bed shift as the black-haired teen in front of him sat up and stared at him.

27 bit his lip as his eyes shadowed. What was he doing? Why was he having an emotional breakdown at this time of all times? Why didn't his tears come out when he was alone? Or when he was tortured…

Right now, crying for no reason…

He looked so vulnerable…

But then, teary brown eyes widened as the small figure felt gentle arms envelope him in a hug. 27 froze as he watched with shocked eyes as the young _master _hugged him carefully. He could smell and expensive cologne on the other and he could note that the _master _seemed to have put his shirt back on.

_He probably wants to continue what was happening. _27 thought with dead eyes, as he mistook the master's kindness. However, those arms didn't' snake down his waist and do perverted things as he expected…

Instead, the dark-haired teen hugging him pulled him down into the bed and hugged him more securely as he placed blankets over their bodies.

"Shhh…" He heard the teen whisper softly as he hummed peacefully. "It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you."

Eyes widened at the statement as 27 opened his mouth to speak in a hoarse voice. "Y-You're not…?" _B-But the ceremony? The rite of passage to adulthood?_

The replies to his questions were answered by a soft chuckle. "No I won't. I didn't approve of this anyway. I came here into the room looking for you because I was wondering if you could cooperate with me…?"

"C-Cooperate…?"

"I don't like the thought of becoming an adult after taking someone's _virginity_, of all things." The master said and 27 could almost imagine a delicate frown on the other's face. "I wanted to ask you if… it's alright with you that we postpone this… ritual?" An awkward laugh followed the statement.

"Postpone?"

"Ahaha, postpone is just an excuse. I actually want you to be my friend…" The master smiled. "… _not_ my sex slave."

27 blinked astonished. He was so shocked that his tears stopped altogether. "B-But I can't stay unless I'm your slave…"

"That's where I need your help." The master said as he leaned back and looked at the face of the other. "I need you to help me in pretending that we're having 'sex' with each other so that you can stay."

"Pretend?"

"Yes." The raven-haired nodded. "I don't like forcing people to do things. That's not who I am…" He laughed. "And I'm sure, that you don't want to do _that _with me as well."

27 looked at the gentle amber eyes and somehow somewhere in him, something believed the amber-eyed heir. "I-I'm not ready…"

The master smiled with no hint of hurt at the statement. "Then, you want to be my friend rather than my slave?"

"W-We can be friends…?" 27 asked.

"Yes." The master nodded. He took the small pale hand into his. "We _are _friends. You can call me Yamamoto, if you'd like."

27 nodded. "I-I'm 27…"

Yamamoto blinked. "Don't you have a name? A real name?" 27 shook his head. And Yamamoto got an idea from that. He grinned at the other. "Then let me name you!"

27 looked at the young teen curiously as he pondered over names.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto said, surprising the brunet. He grinned at the other and pulled him closer. "I want to call you Tsuna."

"Tsuna…" The name rolled down the brunet's tongue nicely.

"Tsunayoshi will be your first name. 'Yoshi' from my dad's name 'Tsuyoshi'… And Tsuna with 'Tsu' being 2 and 'na' from nana or seven." Yamamoto said as he cuddled the other. "Is that okay?"

The brunet nodded. He liked the name truth to be told.

"That's good! I have a best friend now!" Yamamoto said as he smiled. "Tsuna!"

The brunet just buried his face onto the other's chest as he clung onto the master's unbuttoned shirt.

_This didn't seemed to bad. _He thought as he and Yamamoto drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Tsuna had never once known or experienced the word 'pampered'. He never thought that such a word even existed.

But now, as he laid in Yamamoto's bed while the dark-haired teen smilingly hands him an assortment of food, he now had a pretty good idea of what 'pampered' actually meant.

The past few weeks had been surprising for Tsuna in the least. Yamamoto was kind and gentle and superbly sweet on him. The teen would go out of his way to read to him, teach him how to read, hum when they were about to sleep, offer some food to him when he was hungry, and kindly let him slept the whole day… It was a huge difference to how Tsuna used to be treated.

All of these things were free and became a constant in his life… And all he had to do was…

"Nnngh!" Tsuna moaned out loud as beside him Yamamoto let out a groan of content. The dark-haired teen gave the brunet a passive wink before going back to what they were doing.

All Tsuna had to do was _pretend_ he was having sex with Yamamoto.

"I think that should've fooled them." Yamamoto whispered to the brunet after their little 'session' of pretending. Tsuna blushed a bit as he tried to get rid of the sound of Yamamoto's groans in his ears. Sure, he had heard of lots of people groan before (experience you know)… but hearing the sound of _someone close to you _groaning and moaning out your name…

Well, it was weird… and embarrassingly enough, it was a huge turn on.

"Good job today Tsuna." Yamamoto grinned as he patted the brunet on the head and the action made Tsuna's expression soften.

No.

He couldn't think of Yamamoto _that way_.

Not after all the kindness he had shown him for the past few weeks.

He loved Yamamoto.

And for some odd reason, Yamamoto thinks of him importantly as well.

That's why, not matter how vivid Tsuna's fantasies are or how much he _secretly _wanted to…

He and Yamamoto could never…

_Never..._

* * *

"We have a problem Tsuna." Yamamoto stated seriously one day as he sat beside the brunet who looked up as he entered. "They've noticed." The raven-haired sighed.

"Noticed?" Tsuna repeated with a tilt of his head.

"Of course, as you know, the maids see you when they come in my room to clean." Yamamoto sighed as he patted Tsuna's head in affection. "And they're curious as to why I haven't 'marked' you yet."

"Marked…?"

"I think they called it a 'hickey'." Yamamoto said in confusion and Tsuna's eyes widened in understanding. The black-haired looked at the brunet curiously. "Is that part really important?"

Tsuna shook his head, a blush forming on his face. "N-No, it's done instinctively but I guess after the times we 'pretended' to have sex (all they actually do is just vocally let out _sounds_), people will start thinking that by this time there should be _hickeys_…" The brunet shivered at the word. He remembered how his _trainers _nearly left a mark on his body and how they were fired immediately the next day and he had to undergo a thorough and painful cleansing.

"Oh." Yamamoto said and then he looked at Tsuna. "Can you show me…? How to make a hickey I mean?"

Tsuna's eyes widened as he feel this heart skip a beat. "E-Eh? B-But don't you have to do it on _me_?"

Yamamoto sighed as he leaned back. "I actually don't want to taint Tsuna's skin if you can believe it." The teen laughed as he laid his head on the brunet's shoulder. "But I don't want Tsuna to be kicked out from everyone's suspicions.

Tsuna shook his head. "Really, I don't mind… You can leave some marks on me if you'd like…"

Yamamoto contemplated that for a moment before giving up with another sigh. "I guess…"

Tsuna leaned back against the headboard of the bed while Yamamoto straightened up and faced his best friend. The brunet unbuttoned a few buttons from his shirt and exposed his neck and some of his collarbone. "I'm not really experienced with hickeys since I've never given anyone one… but I think you sort of bite the skin or nip it… or sort of suck it… I guess?" Tsuna said in embarrassment, not the one for explaining things. "Uhm, do you understand?"

Yamamoto tilted his head and gave Tsuna a kind grin. "Sort of. I guess we can learn by experience…" He said before he leaned in.

Automatically, Tsuna tilted his head to the side, giving his friend some space.

Smooth, velvet lips curiously explored the expanse of smooth skin just below the brunet's ear as Tsuna tried his best not to shiver at the sensation. Yamamoto smiled as the sweet scent, that was Tsuna, made him hum against the hot flesh before moving down towards Tsuna's neck, caressing the pale and perfect skin with his lips.

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto whispered seductively, making the brunet shiver at the voice. Yamamoto opened his mouth and barred his teeth as Tsuna felt hot breath wash over his sensitive neck.

Gently, the young heir bit on a spot between the neck and the shoulder making Tsuna let out a small moan of discomfort at the miniscule pain. Calloused hands came up and held the boy steady by the arms as Yamamoto licked the place in apology and kissed it soothingly.

"Sorry…" Yamaoto whispered quietly against Tsuna's neck and Tsuna had to suppress another moan at the warm breath fanning him. "My dad always told me my teeth were too sharp for my own good."

Tsuna could only nod as he felt Yamamoto's lips explore his neck once more. He could feel soft pecks on his skin this time and he let out small moans, the loudest being when Yamamoto pressed his lips on the most sensitive part of his neck.

"Here, huh…?" Yamamoto whispered inquisitively as he leaned in to nibble at the smooth skin.

Tsuna's hands came up by themselves and he encircled Yamamoto's wide shoulders as he arched into the other. The dark-haired teen's eyes widened at the action and he continued to shower the other's skin with kisses and tentative licks.

"Y-Yamamoto…" Tsuna said breathlessly as he clung onto his _master_. Yamamoto's bites, nips, and sucks on his pale skin became more insistent at the sounds Tsuna was letting out. He instinctively bit hardest on the spots where Tsuna moaned out the loudest and unable to help himself, his hands circled Tsuna's hips soothingly.

After a few minutes of doing this, Yamamoto pulled back with as slightly red face as he looked at Tsuna who was panting and who was redder than him.

Somehow, he couldn't get his eyes off those wet _lips_. Yamamoto unconsciously licked his own.

The young heir leaned forward until their faces were mere centimeters apart. "Y-Your lips… Everyone also wonders why its never swollen… they think I don't kiss hard enough…" Yamamoto said, almost mumbling at the fast manner he spoke. He looked at Tsuna's eyes, partly clouded by a haze. "S-Should I…? I mean can I…?"

The response to that was arms thrown around his neck as Tsuna pulled him closer and clashed their lips together. "Y-Yes…!" The brunet said just right before their lips connected in a heated kiss.

Intuitively, Tsuna opened his mouth as Yamamoto bit on his bottom lip gently. Tongues clashed and the two were barely able to get enough oxygen into their systems s they kissed long and hard.

Tsuna's hands traveled down Yamamoto's shoulders and instinctively began to undo the button up shirt the boy was wearing. When it was half-opened, the small and pale hands laid themselves against the forming abdomen of the other as Yamamoto pulled back to breathe.

The two looked at each other with lust filled gazes and somehow, seeing the swollen lips of the brunet made Yamamoto feel satisfied as he proceeded to blow kisses against his partner's neck.

The brunet squirmed slightly as he felt Yamamoto nuzzle against his neck in affection and unable to help himself, he thrust up making both of their eyes fly open widely at the sudden assault of friction.

A moan and a groan slipped past two pairs of lips as Tsuna and Yamamoto felt themselves harden at the sudden friction. Immediately gears changed as the two tried to become adaptable at the sudden situation.

Yamamoto had Tsuna pinned against the bed with the cage of his arms while his hands unconsciously pulled off the plain white button up shirt his best friend was wearing. Meanwhile, Tsuna's hands continued to roam Yamamoto's toned chest appreciatively as he leaned up and met Yamamoto's lips for a fight for dominance.

Hips clashed and connected, and more groans and moans echoed throughout the room as the two bodies rubbed against each other urgently.

Yamamoto's hands had travelled down to Tsuna's thigh, caressing and gentle just like Yamamoto was as he kissed down Tsuna's jaw and down his chest. Tsuna tried to keep up at the fast pace of Yamamoto's thrusting as he felt the hands cup his buttocks and then move to a very private part of him.

Tsuna let out a needy moan as a finger pressed against his clenching and unclenching opening.

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto's lips were back but this time it was pressed firmly against the other's ear. "Have you…? Has anyone touched you before here?" And as Yamamoto said that huskily, he pressed his finger on Tsuna's opening making the brunet's eyes widen as his hips thrusted up, making the friction greater thus resulting to louder moans from both of them.

"N-No…" Tsuan choked up as he met Yamamoto's eagerness sharply. "T-They tried to m-make me as p-pure as they could…"

Those words seemed to have more effect on Yamamoto than Tsuna as the raven-haired abruptly stopped at his actions. Tsuna bit his lips to prevent himself from letting out a wince. Yamamoto pulled back, face red and eyes wide with horror as what he had been doing dawned onto him.

"T-Tsuna…" Yamamoto said as he crawled back and the blushed at his obvious erection. "I can't… we can't…"

The denial and the avoidance seemed to hurt Tsuna more than he thought because as suddenly as Yamamoto pushed away, the black-haired crawled back to the brunet and hugged him in comfort.

"No… no! I didn't mean it that way!" Yamamoto said soothingly as he held the frozen boy in his arms. He gave a small kiss on the corner of the brunet's lips. "God, I _want _you Tsuna… You just don't know _how much_ I want you…"

The sudden confession made Tsuna's eyes widen as Yamamoto pressed closer to him and then he relaxed and voiced out his confusion. "Then why…?"

"Because if I do _that_ to you, I'll just be playing right into their game." Yamamoto whispered. "I can't _take _you. You're my best friend and I promised I won't do _that _to you unless we're both ready, unless we're both sure that we…" Yamamoto gulped as he let his sentence trail off. "Anyway, we can't do this right now… We barely know each other… It won't be _right_… It won't _feel _right…"

"Yamamoto…" Tsuna said as he clung onto Yamamoto's still undiscarded but unbuttoned shirt.

"I'm really sorry if I hurt you…" Yamamoto placed a shaky kiss on the brunet's forehead. "But I _can't_ and _won't_ do this to you right now. I'm sorry."

Tsuna sighed as he buried his face on the other's wide shoulder. "It's okay, I understand."

After a few minutes of hugging, Yamamoto pulled away hesitantly.

"Well, uh, I guess I should go and take care of this problem." He said as he looked away, trying not to eye Tsuna's erection as well as his own. Tsuna blushed a cherry red as the master slid off the bed. "I'm going to use the bathroom outside…" A long cold shower came into Yamamoto's mind as he went to the door. "You can use the bathroom here if you'd like."

"T-Thanks…" Tsuna said stuttering and Yamamoto smiled down fondly at the boy. Unable to help himself he leaned down and initiated a final and heartwarming kiss.

"When I get back, we can talk about that new show I was telling you about!" Yamamoto said cheerfully as he left a blushing Tsuna on the bed.

As the door closed, Tsuna laid back on the bed with a soft sigh.

_He just can't _take _me… I guess…_

* * *

**A/N: **It was annoying writing 27 and master at the beginning. Anyway, if you like it, review! Sorry for any wrong grammar things!_  
_


End file.
